The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Modern in-flight entertainment systems have evolved from cabin-wide overhead display systems to individual seat-back units for individual passengers. This evolution can help to make air travel more pleasant by providing a closer, more direct view of the on-screen content and, in many cases, providing selectable entertainment options to the passenger.
These seat-back entertainment solutions pose challenges not present in the cabin-wide overhead display systems. For example, seat-back entertainment solutions require more display units—one for each passenger. As such, with a greater amount of display units there is a higher likelihood of a malfunction, requiring the replacement of malfunctioning or inoperable units. Additionally, because the seat-back entertainment solutions are individual to each passenger and thus unlike the traditional overhead cabin-wide entertainment systems, there are generally no alternative screens for a passenger whose seat-back unit happens to be malfunctioning to view. Therefore, it is of greater importance that a malfunctioning unit be able to be quickly replaced, such as while an aircraft is on the ground between flights.
To address this concern, removable seat-back entertainment systems have been developed. Existing seat-back entertainment systems typically consist of a docking station disposed within the seat back of the seat in front of a particular seat to which the individual entertainment system corresponds, and a removable display unit that docks within the docking station.
While existing removable seat-back entertainment systems are an improvement over the overhead cabin-wide systems, limitations remain within these existing seat-back entertainment solutions.
Existing systems employ various types of release mechanisms to allow the quick removal of a display unit from the docking station by airline personnel. In an attempt to prevent unauthorized removal, some existing systems require special tools that are introduced into openings on the front of the display unit to access a release mechanism. However, the actuation of the release mechanism often only requires a single point of contact to be actuated, and as such the use of the tool can be bypassed by introducing other objects into the openings to actuate the release mechanism. Thus, there is still a need for an easy-to-use latching system that effectively prevents unauthorized removal of the display unit from its docking station.
Another concern with current seat-back entertainment systems is the risk that, in the event of extreme turbulence, a hard landing, or a crash, the docked display unit can become partially or fully dislodged and pose a projectile hazard to passengers. Similarly, if in such a situation the display unit is impacted by an object (e.g., the passenger's body or other objects that are tossed around the cabin), the impact can cause the display unit to be partially or fully dislodged from the docking station. Even if only partially dislodged, the installation of existing systems is such that a partial failure is likely to cause the display unit to swing upward, potentially striking a passenger's head or body. Thus, there is still a need for a secure engagement system that is easy to use and provides protection against undesired removal or separation of the display unit from its docking station.
Existing systems also lack a secure way to ensure proper installation before supplying current from the docking station to the removable display unit. Providing current to an uninstalled or misinstalled display unit can cause damage to the display unit and the docking station, and is a shock hazard for the installing personnel as well as passengers.
Existing systems generally require a very precise alignment of the display unit with the docking station in order to be properly installed, without tolerances for misalignment. As such, quick installation by service personnel is difficult and cumbersome. Additionally, due to this precise alignment requirement, existing systems are rendered inoperable and need to be taken offline for repair or replacement if the connector interfaces of the removable display unit and/or the docking station are taken out of alignment due to normal wear and tear, misuse, improper installation, or other damage.
Existing systems typically are limited in their heat-management solutions. As displays and the processors and other components used in the display units become faster and more powerful, they will generate more heat and thus will require improved heat management solutions.
Thus, there is still a need for a seat-back entertainment system that addresses these additional limitations of existing solutions.